Session 82: Primordipothesis
(9:12:37 PM) You are now known as Lianst (9:12:55 PM) canti128: just started to make good headway with my paper too (9:13:41 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:15:28 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:17:04 PM) Danzi: the "This is how you piss people off" poster makes me happy (9:17:23 PM) Lianst: so plans? (9:17:59 PM) Danzi: I suppose we need to deal with Baby Sidereal (9:19:41 PM) Lianst: yes (9:21:13 PM) Priceless_Emerald: so, go with good cop/bad cop plan? (9:24:45 PM) Danzi: sure. Regular shackles though (9:26:01 PM) Lianst: (Shadell, canti?) (9:27:43 PM) Niet: (I''m up for it, if that's what people want.) (9:27:50 PM) Niet: (What do you want Niet to do?) (9:28:20 PM) Danzi: ((Let's not drag this out, k? We have more siddies that need to be hunted. (9:30:23 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (for now, I suggest Niet stand ready) (9:32:37 PM) Lianst: (so niet doesn't have herown agenda here for once?) (9:32:43 PM) Danzi: ((Who's infernal manse we doing this in?)) (9:34:11 PM) Niet: ((Conversion of course. Obtain as much info as we can.) (9:34:14 PM) canti128: (cant play tonight, sorry... does that ruin all your plans?) (9:34:22 PM) Niet: (So, just conversion really.) (9:34:24 PM) Danzi: ((awwwwww)) (9:34:33 PM) canti128: ( :( ) (9:34:59 PM) Danzi: ((I command thy schoolwork: BE DONE!)) (9:35:05 PM) Danzi: ((Did it work?)) (9:35:37 PM) canti128: (... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14) (9:39:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (could Niet back Priceless up, give the impression priceless isn't supposed to be being so nice to the Sidereal?) (9:43:47 PM) Niet: (Hmm?) (9:45:35 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (to lend credibility to her and the situation. lord knows what nightmare stories his head's been filled with about hell and the other enemies of creation) (9:50:14 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald raises eyebrow at silence of room (9:50:31 PM) Lianst: (pick a location) (9:50:53 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (so, Niet, Danzi, which manse?) (9:52:26 PM) Niet: (Niet's? It's not exactly intimidating though.) (9:53:33 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (whatever, let's run with it, you ready Danzi?) (9:53:47 PM) Danzi: ((Fuck it, Danzi'ss manse in Hell works. (9:54:24 PM) Danzi: ((It's aspected to the dragon, so it's probably quite a bit more intimidating. I should probably actually design it with the points)) (9:54:52 PM) Niet: (Niet's actually has a look if we want to go there.) (9:55:15 PM) Danzi: ((Go for it, and describe the niet manse)) (9:57:03 PM) Niet: http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Nautilus_of_Expanding_Artifice (9:57:41 PM) Danzi: forgot about this one (9:58:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (so, an impromptu constructed cell for our sidereal?) (9:59:58 PM) Lianst: (You have all the power in this situation) (10:00:58 PM) Niet: (Sure.) (10:01:11 PM) ***Danzi slips into the room and claps a pair of orichalcum and soulsteel shackles on the tied up prisoner with a disgusted look (10:02:02 PM) Lianst: the young sidereal sits there calmly (10:03:03 PM) Danzi: "Of course, Sidereals in hell and they sacrifice the baby. Typical of them." She runs a taloned finger across his cheek, then looks at Emerad. "You wanted him, fine. but make it quick, as soon as the third circles get word you have a sidereal in hand they'll become... very interested." (10:05:11 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald strides forward to speak to him, "May I ask your name?" she asked, motioning for Niet to provide them with some tea, "And do untie him." she told Danzi, "Tied up AND shackled? that's just cruel." (10:05:27 PM) Danzi: "And?" (10:05:50 PM) ***Danzi steps away from the sidereal, leaning against a wall. (10:06:21 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "And I do believe we should treat him with a bit more respect than that." she told Danzi. (10:06:53 PM) Lianst: "No you may not" (10:08:01 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "And why not?" she asked, displaying genuine curiosity as she sips the tea. (10:09:55 PM) Danzi: "Why? He's just a baby, barely old enough to tie his own shoes, much less hold a coherent conversation." (10:14:48 PM) Lianst: he lets you continue fighting (10:14:50 PM) ***Danzi make sure she's standing out of his sight range without craning his neck around wildly (10:16:17 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald sighs, "My... compatriot is entirely willing to send you to die at the hands of the Yozis." she stated, "I would rather avoid this, wouldn't you?" (10:17:10 PM) Niet: "Wei Lo." (10:17:56 PM) Niet: "Junior member of the fivefold brotherhood." (10:20:40 PM) Niet: "Really junior membership." (10:21:00 PM) Niet: "You know, your friends decided that they'd rather recycle your exaltation for someone more malleable to their whims." (10:21:24 PM) Niet: "You weren't good looking enough to go around without any backing." (10:22:39 PM) Lianst: "I know" (10:23:35 PM) Niet: "So just deal with him and be done with it m'am." (10:24:37 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (knowing the desolate heart) (10:30:24 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (4 success purchase, and compassion channel) (10:31:37 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 13d10 (10:31:37 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 13d10: 8 7 2 1 4 3 10 3 4 7 3 7 2 (10:32:02 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (10 total) (10:42:29 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to suffer or go through horrible torment. You don't deserve it, those who left you to die deserve it. What kind of brotherhood leaves someone to die?" (10:44:44 PM) Lianst: he sighs, "I know the least, you'll get few secrets shall we get on wtih this?" (10:45:23 PM) Niet: "His exaltation could be usable, even if he isn't." (10:46:30 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "We will not talk of such things." she told Niet, before turning to him, "Look, I'm not supposed to do this, but I can get you out of this, I can make it like this never happened." she stated, in earnest. (10:48:58 PM) Lianst: (2) (10:49:32 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (5 succs, compassion channel) (10:49:54 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 17d10 (10:49:54 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 17d10: 8 9 3 3 9 10 5 9 3 10 8 3 9 1 3 2 5 (10:49:55 PM) ***Danzi slips out, hunting about the manse, looking for the inevitable tail, expecting a battles or secrets to be at least make a cursory check to see if rescue is viable (10:50:14 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (total of 15) (10:50:22 PM) Lianst: (perception+awarness+2 danzi) (10:50:32 PM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (10:50:33 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 4 6 9 10 8 7 3 5 (10:50:39 PM) Danzi: ((5)) (10:51:24 PM) Lianst: danzi sees nothing (10:51:53 PM) Lianst: he sighs, "it doesn't matter" (10:52:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Why not?" she asked (10:52:49 PM) Lianst: "If you don't they will" (10:53:09 PM) ***Danzi relaxes somewhat, having carefully checked the area, moving about the outskirts of the manse proper, and occasionally to check in, fostering the deliberate lie that she's convinced no one followed, still having not dropped the human facade (10:53:11 PM) Niet: "They ran from us." (10:54:25 PM) Lianst: (same roll danzi) (10:55:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "So, you're saying that, even if I get you out of here, they'll kill you for something you might not have even done?" she asked for clarification (10:55:40 PM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (10:55:40 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 1 1 5 10 6 7 10 4 (10:55:47 PM) Danzi: ((5)) (10:55:50 PM) Lianst: (nope) (10:56:08 PM) Lianst: "yes" (10:56:43 PM) Niet: ((Does the manse's watchdemon spot anything?) (10:57:44 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "So, let me get this straight. People snatch you up after you suddenly exalt, fill you with tales about your duty to heaven and the brotherhood, and leave you as bait, with plans to assassinate you if you don't die. Did you ever consider they might be wrong?" (10:57:52 PM) Priceless_Emerald: she asked, sounding quite incredulous. (10:58:26 PM) Lianst: "It has to be done" (10:58:40 PM) Niet: "They ran away from us." (10:59:02 PM) Niet: "Not an us outfitted for a fight, but a group of half of us without support without even full armaments." (10:59:14 PM) Niet: "Do you really think that your sacrifice would even be remotely useful?" (11:00:41 PM) Lianst: "maybe." (11:01:00 PM) Niet: "And why would it need to be done?" (11:01:34 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Why does it have to be done? Why their way? Maybe a better way exists." she suggested (11:02:57 PM) Lianst: "This isn't better" (11:06:13 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "I agree. I plan to make things change for the better." she stated, directly. (11:10:08 PM) Lianst: "I am sure with more demons" (11:12:44 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "You think those you work with don't use demons? For all I really care, the Yozis can rot, if they can, somehow, be reformed, I won't mind that possibility, but do you think your bosses are flexible enough to consider them?" (11:14:31 PM) Niet: "What have we actually done?' (11:14:56 PM) Niet: "Removed a deathlord? Brought peace and stability to half of the scavenger lands? Improved standards of living for most people. (11:15:02 PM) Lianst: (2) (11:17:22 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (niet, or me?) (11:18:53 PM) Lianst: (both) (11:19:40 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 12d10 (11:19:40 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 12d10: 6 5 1 3 8 7 3 8 1 5 5 9 (11:19:51 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (4) (11:22:11 PM) Lianst: "I think they use them I think you want to let them out" (11:22:47 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (niet?) (11:25:43 PM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (11:25:43 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 4 8 9 5 3 10 2 5 (11:25:54 PM) Niet: (4) (11:27:17 PM) Lianst: he just waits (11:31:00 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald sighs, "So, you're happy just waiting for death? Nothing you'd even want to try to do? You're truly content?" (11:32:15 PM) Lianst: "No of course I am not happy, but its going to happen" (11:35:02 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Then do want a way out? Of both being killed and of hell?" she asked (11:36:49 PM) Lianst: "there.. are things.. i won't do" (11:38:33 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "I'm not asking you to do anything. I am asking if you want out of your situation." she repeated. (11:40:07 PM) Lianst: "yes" (11:42:23 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Then I offer you a disguise more convincing than any other." she stated, (Verdant Emptiness Endowment) (11:46:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (net hiccup) (11:46:25 PM) Lianst: (thinking) (11:47:42 PM) Lianst: (2 stunt chra+prsense) (11:48:51 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (5 succ, comp channel) (11:49:10 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (wait, presence?) (11:49:21 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (3 succ, 1 die, comp channel) (11:49:27 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 18d10 (11:49:27 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 18d10: 6 9 3 4 5 8 7 10 2 8 4 9 6 7 8 9 1 4 (11:49:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (13) (11:51:27 PM) Lianst: I guess.. (11:52:58 PM) Priceless_Emerald: She activates verdant essence endowment (you know what the result is) (11:53:29 PM) Lianst: (details) (11:55:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (12-13 year old girl, red hair, priceless' daughter, Out of Fate) (11:56:46 PM) Lianst: (be as specific as possible) (5/1/2011 12:00:59 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Vibrant, ruby red hair, if clothes may be affected, similarly patterned dress, some personality restructuring to make her a loving, dedicated daughter.) (12:01:33 AM) Lianst: she blinks (12:02:03 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (goes by Little Ruby) "How are you feeling, Little Ruby?" she asked. (12:02:38 AM) Lianst: "confused" (12:03:21 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Why?" she asked, removing the bindings. (12:04:00 AM) Lianst: "everything is different" (12:04:40 AM) Niet: "But undeniably better?" (12:04:53 AM) Lianst: "maybe.." (12:06:42 AM) Priceless_Emerald: She patted her on the head, "Would you like a cookie?" she asked (12:07:39 AM) Lianst: "maybe.." (12:07:53 AM) Niet: "We have someone who can train you better." (12:08:00 AM) Niet: "Would you like that?" (12:09:40 AM) Lianst: "Yes.." (12:11:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Now, come, Little Ruby, let us get you out of this cell." she stated, offering her hand to her new daughter. (12:19:26 AM) Lianst: the girl stands up. (12:23:56 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald leads her out. (12:24:58 AM) Lianst: she's lead out (12:25:30 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald glances at Danzi, stating, "Danzi, this is Little Ruby." (12:26:41 AM) ***Danzi smirks slightly as she walks into the room. (12:27:10 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "You're going to be nice, right Danzi?" she asked (12:27:55 AM) Danzi: "You and Niet are too predictable." She shakes her head. "Hello Ruby. I'd love to chat over this but we'll need to get her out of hell before the local asshole brigade catches a whiff." (12:30:08 AM) Danzi: "or before the inevitable battles or endings maniac comes hunting, in the unlikely event they're not already watching." (12:34:11 AM) Lianst: "They ran.." (12:35:02 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "We can talk about that later dear, for now I believe it's best to get you to more pleasant surroundings." (12:36:07 AM) Lianst: "k.." (12:40:58 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I guess we get her through the denandsor door?) (12:41:18 AM) Lianst: (I don't see anything stopping) (12:42:24 AM) Niet: Niet carefully observes her surroundings as she leaves, keeping an eye out for any signs of essence use or the like. (12:43:04 AM) Lianst: (Perception+awereness) (12:43:39 AM) ***Danzi keeps a relaxed posture, not making it obtrusive that she's a paranoid expecting the worst at any time (12:44:09 AM) Niet: `roll 18d10 +5 conviction (Little girls need friends to play with!) (12:44:18 AM) Niet: (And +9 excellency) (12:44:23 AM) Niet: `roll 18d10 (12:44:24 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 18d10: 2 10 2 7 5 1 7 10 8 4 6 3 2 4 7 6 5 7 (12:44:25 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (12:44:25 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 2 2 4 1 1 3 (12:44:36 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (12:44:36 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 7 9 5 2 7 2 10 8 3 (12:44:44 AM) Niet: (14) (12:44:46 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (6) (12:44:47 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi would miss a battleship falling on her some days (12:45:03 AM) Niet: (Danzi! That tree is actually a sidereal!) (12:45:04 AM) canti128: (Priceless has a daughter now? PRICELESS) (12:45:12 AM) Niet: (Via. shaping.) (12:45:25 AM) canti128: (thats pretty nice :3 ) (12:45:33 AM) Niet: (Sadly, this isn't the first time this group of degenerates has done that method....) (12:46:29 AM) canti128: (pffft... anytime someone can go "Your my daughter now. Tell me all your secrets" is a victory in my book) (12:47:18 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Priceless thinks her daughter deserves a pony) (12:47:41 AM) canti128: (doesn't every girl? <.<) (12:47:48 AM) canti128: (What does RR get?) (12:47:58 AM) Danzi: ((Armor)) (12:48:18 AM) canti128: (saweeeeet) (12:48:42 AM) Lianst: (You don't notice anything out of the ordinary) (12:50:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (none of us?) (12:50:47 AM) Niet: (Danzi sees the sidereal forest!) (12:50:52 AM) Niet: (They're all disguised as trees.) (12:52:35 AM) Lianst: (Danzi is sure she will be attacked at anytime and its completely reasonable) (12:53:11 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald leads Little Ruby along, more or less showering her with attention. (12:56:35 AM) Lianst: (So neit plans, danzi plans?)' (12:57:10 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi would like to deal with ancient solar in glass case)) (12:57:43 AM) Niet: (Go to Nexus? Ask for control of the city to expand empire. If that fails ask for Saxon to leave the confederacy of rivers and join our burgeoning empire, giving him a vote according to Nexus' power with the promise that he can secede and that other states will get votes as well?) (12:57:53 AM) Niet: (Work on Raksi?) (12:58:20 AM) Niet: (Advancing Priceless' motivation seems fair, and Nexus could be the best way to do that if that's what the character wants.) (12:58:36 AM) Niet: (Glass case solar should also be dealt with.) (1:02:18 AM) Lianst: (pick something) (1:02:37 AM) Niet: (Go chat with Auto on Eye, Brigid and Raksi's solar circle stuff?) (1:02:42 AM) Niet: (Hit three at once?) (1:03:40 AM) Lianst: (Bridgit or Nexus) (1:05:03 AM) Niet: (I'd want to ask Auto on Bridgit, if that's not available, I'd vote Nexus.) (1:05:15 AM) Danzi: (brigid) (1:06:12 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I can dig it) (1:08:36 AM) Lianst: (...what?) (1:08:44 AM) Niet: (I'd much rather we went with one of the plans we talked about for Brigid.) (1:09:04 AM) Niet: (Than just "Wake up. Hope it doesnt' turn into Ramethus and kill us all.") (1:18:00 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (so.... we get to the Brigid thing?) (1:18:10 AM) Lianst: (brb) (1:18:26 AM) Niet: (I'd like to know what our actual goals and reasons for opening this are?) (1:19:09 AM) Danzi: ((same reason Danzi kept it, morbid curiosity. If we let it sit too long she'll crack the case on her own.)) (1:20:27 AM) Niet: ((It's been thousands of years.) (1:20:36 AM) Niet: (Literally since a hundred years into the first age, and it hasn't changed.) (1:22:54 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (elaborate on the situation for me, since I think this came into play before I was around?) (1:23:15 AM) Danzi: Danzi has an essence 8-10 solar in a sorcery casket (1:23:27 AM) Niet: ((We found an essence ten solar who sealed herself in crystal to avoid turning into a reincarnation of Ramethus.)) (1:23:55 AM) Niet: ((If we let her out, she could go "Primordial. DESTROY CREATION" or be a very useful ally. Or otherwise do any number of crazily game changing things.) (1:24:23 AM) Niet: ((Hence why Niet would want to talk with experts on this. But, since we told the yozis she's dead, we can't really ask them. That and they'd probably not take it that well.) (1:25:25 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:25:47 AM) Niet: (I just want to know why we'd be doing it. I'm fine with the idea of doing it, but I'd like some bare bones idea of a plan, or strategy.) (1:32:17 AM) Priceless_Emerald: Auto does seem our best bet in this... unless you'd like to try the refuge in audacity approach and involve the incarnae (1:32:26 AM) canti128 Mibbit@66.195.163.30056 entered the room. (1:33:30 AM) Lianst: (do you have any goal asside from "random shit") (1:33:54 AM) Niet: (Conquer scavenger lands.) (1:33:59 AM) Niet: (Then Creation.) (1:34:19 AM) Niet: (Potentially share power with other legitimate rulers.) (1:34:25 AM) Niet: (But we're fine it seems.) (1:35:08 AM) Lianst: (..I meant about the Bridgit thing) (1:35:40 AM) Niet: (Oh.) (1:35:49 AM) Niet: (Get a very big trump card I think.) (1:36:13 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi's looking for someone who she can learn from that has no vested interest in any current establishment/yozi/Realm/fate/etc. (1:36:28 AM) Niet: (Anyway, my thought is "Massive overkill shaping cannon in Danzi's big solar flytrap.") (1:36:37 AM) Danzi: ((In addition to having a gauss rifle in reserve for the inevitable bigass swordfight (1:37:13 AM) Niet: (Anyone have a problem with http://mibpaste.com/jAmvZK this, minus the strange text?) (1:39:39 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (for who/what?) (1:39:59 AM) Danzi: ramethus. AKA Chungira (1:40:51 AM) Niet: (Seperate the two via. shaping cannon blast the primordial into that as an xp 0 primordial?) (1:42:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (might work, I'm kinda siding with consulting Autocthon about this though) (1:43:06 AM) Niet: Anyway, Niet builds a massive shaping canon, because we need more of those on general principle anyway. (1:43:34 AM) Niet: (Time's a wasting. This seems like it could work, and Auto might have some small objections to this whole situation.) (1:44:33 AM) Niet: (Can everyone survive pure chaos?) (1:44:45 AM) Niet: (I'm reluctant to do this in Creation in the worst case.) (1:44:58 AM) Niet: (I sense that "FREE PRIMORDIAL" sensors may exist somewhere.) (1:45:57 AM) Lianst: right (1:48:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I.... I guess I could do periodic maintenance of my form to resist what the wyld does....) (1:50:13 AM) Niet: (A foot in two worlds lets you deal with it, gives you pseudo-graces and some other benefits and is probably favored for all but RR.) (1:50:30 AM) Niet: (It wants to make Brigit its fetich.) (1:52:18 AM) Niet: (Anyway, try it?) (1:53:15 AM) Lianst: (so what do you want to try?) (1:55:19 AM) Niet: (Build shaping cannon that splits the two and reshapes Ramethus into a primordial about to form with an excellency as close to the one here as we can graft on while leaving Brigit unharmed. Let it finish it's fetich death in a controlled manner?) (1:55:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (guess I might as well take it, does it count as favored, Lian?) (1:55:35 AM) Niet: (Or graft an artificial fetich instead of Brigit, with the traits here.) (1:55:38 AM) Danzi: ((Shackling them before they have a chance to recover from temporal shock in addition to Niet's shaping blaster that's tuned to ramethus)) (1:55:43 AM) Niet: (If Danzi would be willing to make that.) (1:56:05 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi would, if she could find the resources to do so)) (1:56:46 AM) Danzi: ((If they can shackle brigid neither can use charms to assault each other (1:57:12 AM) Danzi: ((They can't respire essence, they drain essence which puts ramethus in dire straits. without essence, he dies)) (1:58:52 AM) Niet: Anyway, go for it now, or wait till next week? (1:59:02 AM) Niet: I think this is more than enough of a plan to try it? (1:59:49 AM) Lianst: sure (2:00:01 AM) Lianst: danzi doing anything but building crap? (2:00:51 AM) Danzi: configuring a genesis lab to extract the two from each other. (2:01:20 AM) Lianst: I thought you were doing it in the middle of the wyld (2:01:30 AM) Niet: That's what I'd hope we do. (2:01:33 AM) Niet: The canon will split. (2:01:41 AM) Niet: And shift Ramethus to the artificial pseudo-fetich. (2:01:49 AM) Niet: While altering it's natural inclination. (2:01:54 AM) Danzi: genesis lab is a backup. (2:02:18 AM) Niet: Danzi's pseudo-fetich (Have a ball making it whatever) would help pin down the excellency and give it life support until it becomes stable. (2:02:30 AM) Danzi: Danzi will use the lab to generate a pair of symbiotes that mimic the manacles so she can slap them onto both of them (2:03:00 AM) Danzi: as well as generate a pseudo-fetich (with baseline human start traits) (2:03:18 AM) Lianst: Wits+occult niet, excellency applicable (2:03:44 AM) Danzi: Danzi will also Shadow spite the fuck out of their ability to resist the Nietcannon (2:03:57 AM) Niet: Capping it,+conviction (2:04:17 AM) Priceless_Emerald: I'll... uh... sit pretty? (2:04:45 AM) Niet: We need you and RR to help with backup socially and physically if things go bad. (2:04:58 AM) Niet: 9 successes and... (2:05:00 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:05:01 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 1 10 3 1 9 6 8 1 (2:05:08 AM) Niet: 13 total. (2:05:17 AM) Danzi: And since we're doing it in wyldpace? Blazing the shintais are options for us (2:06:34 AM) Lianst: Niet, 5 more times (2:06:44 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:06:45 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 7 9 3 6 5 6 2 5 (2:06:53 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:06:53 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 10 9 8 5 5 1 3 3 (2:06:56 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:06:56 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 6 1 2 10 1 10 3 10 (2:06:59 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:07:00 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 3 5 1 8 5 1 10 3 (2:07:33 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:07:33 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 1 2 8 5 9 10 2 10 (2:07:44 AM) Niet: 11, 13, 15, 12, 15 (2:10:17 AM) Lianst: some addition seems to have worked into the setup, but the splitting doesn't seem to take hold.. (2:10:57 AM) Niet: "They're not separating!" (2:11:37 AM) ***Danzi claps the shackles on them before they can enact any charms (2:12:35 AM) Lianst: a large golden glow rises up and rips out.. flying off into creation (2:13:33 AM) Niet: Niet waits for Priceless or someone else to decide whether grabbing it is a good idea or not. (2:13:57 AM) ***Danzi immediately grabbed with intent to use manacles of night, but I guess that got missed. (2:15:09 AM) Niet: Niet actually subsumes herself into the form of an attractive young scholar, even as a storm of books whips up out of the wyld to protect her. A thin bubble of essence can be seen hovering around her. (2:15:22 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald would have tried to snag it with her ever present mind hand (2:15:40 AM) Lianst: (your mind hand cannot catch an exaltation) (2:16:18 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (of course it can't) (2:16:25 AM) Priceless_Emerald: *but it's there, for flavor) (2:16:52 AM) Danzi: ((so when I mentioned immediately using manacles of night earlier before either could use charms... got ignored?)) (2:17:06 AM) Lianst: ((no) (2:17:23 AM) Lianst: (what's formed can't use charms) (2:19:24 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald gazes over what is forming with essence sight on. (2:19:32 AM) Lianst: (mancles on new primordial) (2:25:22 AM) ***Danzi looks on and grinds her teeth together. "Fuck." (2:25:39 AM) Niet: "Who are you?" (2:26:16 AM) Lianst: "I am the Mother of Sorcery" (2:27:09 AM) Niet: "How much of you is Bridgit? How much of you is Ramethus? How much of you isn't either?" (2:27:39 AM) Lianst: "I am the Mother of Sorcery" (2:27:53 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "What do you want?" Priceless asked (2:28:33 AM) Lianst: "To finish" (2:28:43 AM) Niet: "To finish?" (2:30:03 AM) Danzi: ((How deep in the Wyld are we?)) (2:30:18 AM) Lianst: "Yes, to finish growing" (2:30:49 AM) Danzi: "Into what? What do you intend to be, and do?" (2:30:50 AM) Niet: (Pure chaos.) (2:31:01 AM) Niet: (Also inside Danzi's solar trap.) (2:31:09 AM) Lianst: "Me" (2:31:27 AM) Danzi: ((Which meanss we have about... an hour tops before gaia notices and starts hunting for Primordial catalysis on the edge of creation)) (2:31:30 AM) Niet: "You need to make your souls." (2:31:37 AM) Niet: (Not in Creation.) (2:31:43 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "And then what?" Priceless queried. "What will this growing involve?" (2:31:47 AM) Danzi: ((I know)) (2:32:07 AM) Niet: (In the infinitely large wyld, probably entered straight from Malfeas into the "REALLY FAR INTO THE WYLD" portal Niet made for Oramus' souls.) (2:33:51 AM) Lianst: "Becoming me" (2:34:06 AM) Danzi: "What do you remember of before?" (2:34:41 AM) Niet: "She needs to develop souls." (2:34:45 AM) Niet: "Would you like help?" (2:36:37 AM) Lianst: "I was Bridgit, I was Ramethus, I am neither" (2:37:36 AM) Danzi: "My only question is simple. What are your intentions to creation, to the other primordials and the Yozis?" (2:39:28 AM) Lianst: "I don't know" (2:39:56 AM) Niet: "Would you like to find out?" (2:40:09 AM) Danzi: "Would you accept our help in finding out?" (2:41:26 AM) Lianst: "yes" (2:42:24 AM) Danzi: "Hey Niet, do you remember what i said about not being able to plan for everything?" (2:42:28 AM) Niet: "If you want sorcery to grow, shouldn't your primary focus be on spreading it?" (2:43:59 AM) Niet: "Naturally. It's by definition impossible to plan for everything." (2:44:30 AM) Danzi: "Well if we're serious we need to be ready to move fast, and on the fly." (2:46:12 AM) ***Danzi looks at brigid. "What Niet says is true, just as every tick of a gear is a prayer to autochthon, so should every whispered syllable and motion of sorcery and thaumaturgy be a prayer to you. Would you help us help you carry it forward, and make it more than what it is?" (2:47:37 AM) Niet: "Spread it to everyone. Make yourself a nurturer of ideals? Rather than growing a single massive tree, plant enough flowers to cover Creation and the wyld?" (2:48:26 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald is just sort of flabberghasted and unsure what to do. (2:50:54 AM) Danzi: "And most importantly, will you allow us to help you grow so the lawgivers and sidereals will not have cause to demand your destruction?" (2:52:39 AM) Lianst: "I am stuck" (2:53:17 AM) Danzi: "Only until I pull the manacles off you. We had to make sure you wouldn't kill us out of hand." (2:54:17 AM) Lianst: "yes" (2:55:18 AM) Danzi: "Will you allow us the chance to help you grow so that you will not be attacked in creation out of hand while still fulfilling your principle? And in so doing allow us to better understand ourselves and what exactly we are?" (2:56:06 AM) Danzi: "Assistance for knowledge, and we will unstick you." (2:56:28 AM) Lianst: "yes" (2:58:10 AM) ***Danzi takes the primordial's hand and sanctifies the agreement. "Everyone grab hold of me. there's not nearly enough room in here for a primordial. And I don't want to be destroyed when she starts." (2:58:31 AM) Danzi: "Wer need the Wyld." (2:59:32 AM) Danzi: "And the essence there or this is going to be a really short fucking apotheosis." (2:59:55 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald complies with Danzi (3:01:36 AM) Danzi: "Once we're out, be ready for the unshaped. This could get ugly." (3:02:33 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald nods, ready to shintai if needed (3:04:00 AM) Lianst: (outside?) (3:04:51 AM) Danzi: ((Unless a primordial can be safely ccontained inside a manse, which might implode from the essence drain)) (3:05:10 AM) Danzi: ((or the fact that it can't handle world-body level shit)) (3:05:11 AM) Lianst: (outside now I mean) (3:05:18 AM) Danzi: ((Yes, outside)) (3:05:54 AM) Danzi: (and Danzi grabs the manse-stone as she does so, resocketing it)) (3:07:01 AM) Lianst: (remove manacles?) (3:07:14 AM) Danzi: ((Yup)) (3:07:24 AM) Danzi: ((I think we lost Niet)) (3:08:06 AM) Lianst: the area forms into a massive library (3:09:54 AM) Danzi: "And THAT is why we needed to be out of the manse." (3:11:34 AM) Niet: (Sorry, drifted off a bit.)) (3:12:25 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald looks about, "Interesting." (3:12:58 AM) Niet: Niet scans the library as well, searching for any sign of a more humanoid jouten. (3:13:53 AM) Danzi: "Now we need to worry about Luna, or Gaia getting interested. i doubt the disruption of her waking up's gonna go unnoticed for too long." (3:16:08 AM) Danzi: ((Did brigid body vanish?)) (3:16:16 AM) Lianst: (no) (3:16:47 AM) ***Danzi looks at Brigid and smirks slightly. "Where shall we begin?" (3:18:11 AM) Lianst: "with?" (3:18:26 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Are you done forming?" (3:19:04 AM) Lianst: "yes" (3:19:24 AM) Niet: "Will you open your charmset to us?" (3:20:46 AM) canti128: ( *takes nap between paragraphs* ) (3:21:04 AM) Lianst: (Stabs Shadell) (3:21:55 AM) canti128: (*stabs shadell too, between naps and paragraphs*) (3:22:26 AM) Danzi: "At this point, Niet, it already is open to us."\ (3:22:45 AM) Danzi: "It was open to us before she formed." (3:22:47 AM) Lianst: "I would like to figure myself out more throughly first" (3:23:51 AM) Danzi: "And that." (3:24:38 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (3:25:03 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Will this cause any... changes on the large scale?" (3:26:16 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (3:26:37 AM) Niet: (Why am I being stabbed?) (3:26:45 AM) Niet: (It would just be a shit ton of metasorcery.) (3:28:27 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "May I ask what they might be in specific? or at least some examples?" (3:28:46 AM) Lianst: "I do not know" (3:29:00 AM) Niet: (And why would her charmset be open to us?) (3:29:23 AM) Niet: "May we examine the library?" (3:29:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Danizelle meant sorcery, Niet) (3:30:06 AM) Niet: (Oh.) (3:32:44 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (3:33:16 AM) Danzi: "Thank you." (3:33:32 AM) Niet: Niet begins to pull books off of the shelf and scan through them carefully before replacing them. (3:34:49 AM) Danzi: "Niet, why don't we let her figure out herself enough to twig to any unexpected surprises, like Auto's problems, and what her nature demands before we start diving off the cliff? I know you don't expect me to be cautious but new primordial's a bit outside my experience vector." (3:34:50 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald looks at the various titles (3:35:25 AM) Niet: "Having the ability to learn and learning are different things." (3:36:33 AM) Lianst: books of sorcery, thaum etc (3:37:16 AM) Danzi: "Right, but learning about her might give us insight into what we can do. maybe we can do more than just ape a charm set and try to mash them together ourselves." (3:38:50 AM) Niet: "We've talked with Auto about this before." (3:39:00 AM) Niet: "The mechanics would be tricky." (3:39:44 AM) Niet: (Anyway, I need sleep.) (3:39:46 AM) Niet: (XP?) (3:39:50 AM) Danzi: "We have a primordial willing to let us study and help her grow, i cannot count the possibilities of insight from that alone. All the others expect us to simply get the fuck out of the way, or in autocthon's case, expect us to screw them up at earliest convenience. i have a feeling our own personal insights will help us more than having a particular perspective and methodology jammed into our heads." (3:40:04 AM) Lianst: (6) ---- Back het Category:Exalted: The Green Knights